Disguise of a Lady
by Punk Princess
Summary: (Got this idea from a TP book so it's in this lovely little section! Also, it's probably a bit over-rated...) What happens when a thief is the only one that can save her country?
1. Split Personality

_Authors note: Aaaaahh… the horrible first story. This chapter is more of a prologue-type-thing and I got the idea reading a wonderful Tamora Pierce book! So I'm putting it in the Tamora Pierce section. Please review, I wrote this chapter a while ago and am now deciding to finish it (Oh how wonderfully my mind drifts from idea to idea.), so help, flames, ideas and praise are welcome! Also…the chapters a bit short of what I usually do… If you also need anything else, e-mail me at Soccer_Freak088@yahoo.com. Happy reading!_

Chapter One - Split Personality

Strangely, the hallway was deserted. No rich nobles or monarchs rustling about, talking in their hushed voices about the queen's jewels and how lovely they were on her. No guards, an even more peculiar thing than the lack of social activity. They were usually found residing at the end of the long hallway, guarding the last door there. Fortunately for Kylie yin Tamine, she could now easily sneak in and out without complications.

"This is too easy…" she muttered, pushing a strand of red hair out of her face. She silently tip-toed to the last door and opened it with a kick. Whispering a few words, her light sprinkle of freckles magically disappeared, her hazel eyes turned amber, and her hair darkened to a dark brown. "Much too easy."  Kylie looked inside the door and spied a glass box filled with shimmering jewels. She touched her hand to it. "Aaah!" she cried, jolting her hand back when the glass burned her fingers. She growled and closed her eyes, moving her hands over the top of the box. Murmuring a few words, the glass glowed blue and she carefully moved her hands inside it effortlessly. _'Thank the gods for illegal spell books,' she thought, grinning wickedly as she grabbed the jewels and shoved them into a brown bag. She attached the bag to a belt which went around her tunic, and started to tip-toe her way out._

"Hold it," demanded a deep voice. Kylie spun around to face a heavy-set guard pointing a sword at her nose. "Yield for the throne's mercy," he ordered, his voice shaking a bit. He pressed the tip of the sword closer. Kylie sighed. Do none of them know easy sword handling? The way to make it so their enemy really doesn't have a choice is to push the sword at their neck. _'Amateurs.' She crossed her arms over her chest: a sign of yielding. The guard lowered his sword._

"Whoops," murmured the girl, producing a dagger from her sleeve and slicing down in an arc across the man's stomach. The man gasped and tilted over, trying to lunge out at Kylie with his sword, who stepped back to miss the blade. He dropped to the floor with a thud, his eyes set upon his attacker. She frowned and shook her head at the man. _'T'was a shame. They need to learn to stay out of my way,' she thought, a slow grin forming on her face as she ran through the hallway and down to the open air. Kylie looked up at the clock-tower and cursed. __'Ball's starting...'_

***  
"M'lady, will you grace me with this dance?" asked a knight, smiling, his arm extended to the same girl as before, although her wavy, long red hair was let down and her hazel eyes bright with her wearing a long green dress. Unlike the brunette thief in disguise, she also had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

Kylie cursed under her breath. Why was it that they always asked her to dance the moment she got there? "I would be honored," she cooed, putting on a smile—something her face hardly remembered to do—and taking the man's arm.

They danced around the half-crowded ballroom easily; dancing was something that Kylie could do at the convent which she dreaded. All the while she had to do one of the things she hated most: bowing down to the scum of upper class. Kylie was nobility, but she simply hated most nobles.

The dance droned on for what seemed to go on forever in Kylie's eyes. Luckily, her dance partner seemed as though he wasn't one for talking during dancing. After a bit of awkward silence, the music ended. Kylie swept low in a curtsy as the knight bowed and walked off. She frowned and sat herself down at a table off to the side.

"Getting bored?" inquired a humorous voice, as a young man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat down across from the frowning girl.

"Aiden?! What the hell…?" she cursed, looking up at him with a scowl.

"I told you I could sneak in. It's not hard, just tell them you're some ambassador from another country across the world or something, and you're inside before you know it." He grinned. "Don't look so distressed to see me. That language isn't pleasant."

Kylie glared at her childhood friend. "Distressed isn't the word, and if you don't like my mouth then leave," she growled.

"Nah, that's okay. I've put up with your temper for six years, I'll handle it." He leaned down to look her in the eye. "So what's your deal? I know what you did," he whispered, a smile spreading on his concerned face.

"Yeah, but the guard saw me. You know I hate that. I feel like I'm getting worse."

Aiden smiled. "You're sixteen. You have plenty of years to make up for it until you're as good as me." He winked at her.

"You're two years older. There's not that much of a distance there."

"Aah, yeah. But don't tell that to these people. They think I'm some monarch from across the world. I gotta be about 50 for that."

"And you sure look it," she pointed out sarcastically.

"Oh yes. I got some gray in there, don't I?" he quipped, running his fingers through his perfectly dark blonde-colored hair. She nodded. "And," he whispered again. "No one's going to know you did it since you came here so quickly afterwards. Where'd you put the jewels?"

She grinned. "Why? Planning to steal it from me?"

He tweaked her nose. "You know I wouldn't. Plus, you got too much stress on you already." Kylie raised an eyebrow. "With all those wonderful nobles asking your hand in marriage I suppose." He smirked as she groaned and hit her head on the table.

"Don't remind me!" she moaned. She sighed and sat up straight again. "Never, I swear," she promised. "I'll stay here and live in the city. I can make my way as a thief without some rich noble who's decades older than me. And you can quote me on that." 

As if on queue, a squire approached her. "Will you honor me with this dance, M'lady?" he asked, holding out a hand to her. Kylie gritted her teeth and smiled forcefully. She could see Aiden laughing out of the corner of her eye as she took the young man's hand.


	2. The First Vision

_Yaaaay! I got reviews! Two! Thanks for them guys; I'll reply to them at the end of the chapter, since I'm too lazy now. Thanks!_

_…Also, I forgot to write all the stuff about the disclaimer. So…I made everything up (the story's only here in this section because I got this idea from wonderful Tamora Pierce.). Also, I was asked if I was planning any other stories, and yes. I'm doing two actually. But since I'm the mean person I am, you gotta wait!_

_ Of course, now this chapter is a bit boring although a major event happens throughout the story…but it's another short chapter and probably has some typos in it 'cause of me listening to music. You guys'll deal though, right? Now, on to the chapter!!_

Chapter Two – The First Vision

_Kylie didn't know where she was. She could've sworn she went to bed, but found herself mistaken, or so she thought. "Hello…?" she called as she walked down a dark hallway, much similar to the one she was in earlier that evening. Shaking her head, she pinched herself. "Ouc—" Kylie started, but then put a hand over her mouth. She heard a bang in the room where the Queen's jewels had been._

_"Shut up! Don't ever mislead me into this again! You know they were swiped earlier today, you were too late! They beat us to it!" snarled a harsh male voice. There was another crash._

_"I—I dint mean to!" stammered another male, an obviously younger one. "Y—ya know I ain't lyin'…Please! Have mercy!"_

_Kylie peaked her head in but found that she went straight through the door. "Stop that!" she ordered. The two men didn't even look up. "Hello?!" she cried, reaching out to them but falling through. She cursed._

_The taller man, who had unruly black hair and dark brown eyes, picked up a chair nearby and smashed it on the smaller one's head. His eyes rolled back and he fell, either unconscious or dead. "Serves you right," the man growled, turning to walk out of the room—_

--Kylie sat straight up in bed, her head hurting furiously. _'A dream…' she thought, putting her hand to her head and kicking back her covers. She looked out the window and saw that it was just getting light out, which meant for Kylie another day of worshiping the nobles in the palace and going off to do whatever normal noble ladies did when they were at court. Fortunately for her, she wasn't normal. She stepped out of her bed and looked around the room provided for her by the palace. Kylie sighed and opened up her closet, revealing at least 10 dresses. She scowled and cursed under her breath, picking a blue one, with button-up sleeves and a wide dark blue sash._

After changing, Kylie went out of her room and locked the door then backed up. "Ouch! You wench, watch where you're going!" cried a high-pitched voice. Kylie cursed, again, and turned around.

"Watch where you're standing," she growled, facing one of the other girls in her year at the convent, Rachelle yin Katryi. She _hated that girl. Not just because of her perfect china-doll face and figure, but the way she treated every other girl that wasn't one of her friends in the convent. Just like scum. But it wasn't like Kylie wanted anyone at that prissy school as her friend anyway. Rachelle's cold brown eyes squinted with hidden laughter. "Oh, it's __you. I mistook you for a servant," she mused, a smirk on her face as she twirled her light blonde-white hair around her finger._

"Go drown yourself," murmured Kylie, turning and walking away. She noted with satisfaction that she didn't give Rachelle the ability to tease and mock her, a favorite pastime of hers.

"Running away again, Kylie?" she called after her. Kylie winced; those words stung. She turned, her eyes flashing in anger, and glared at the taller girl.

"What…did you just say?"

"And it's just like you to run away. Just like when you ran when your father died."

Kylie clenched her fists. _'I can't hurt her…can't hurt her…' she repeated in her mind, over and over. "You shouldn't talk," she stated quietly. "You never had a real father. He forgot you."_

Rachelle's mouth dropped open. "Don't you_ ever insult my father like that again! He was gone only because he had to fight for the country!"_

Kylie's mouth quivered in the tiniest of smiles. "And with never a visit. I give you my deepest sympathy." She turned and walked before she could say another word. 

***

Out one of the side doors of the palace, Kylie found a small green house, surrounded by trees and flowers of all sorts of colors. After remembering that one day in the convent when everything took a turn, she needed something to calm herself. She sat herself under a tree and hit her head back against the trunk, closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to leave, M'lady?" asked a smooth, deep voice from behind her. Kylie groaned and looked up, seeing the face of a handsome young man looking down at her. He had dark brown eyes and hair, with tanned skin and the tunic and basic clothing that showed he was an older squire. He looked no more than a few years older than her. Kylie coughed and stood up.

"Sorry my lord, I was just sitting here to think. You were here first."

He smiled; her knees wobbled and her stomach filled with butterflies. She moaned sat back down. _'What's wrong with me...? I felt fine a minute ago.' He dropped with her. "You alright?" he asked. Kylie had to smile. He had the exact same worried look as Aiden whenever she felt sick._

"Fine, thank you. I apologize, but it's quite hard to curtsy at the moment. I'm not feeling at my best," she remarked politely, remembering that being rude would make her go back to the convent.

"I understand. So, what's your name Lady? I don't believe I've seen you around."

Kylie frowned. Why the sudden interest? "Kylie."

He smiled. "That's a pretty name." Kylie grinned. _'Noble men get weirder and sappier every time I talk to them.'_

"Thank you. So why are you out here? Wouldn't you be inside the castle, for classes or something?" _'In other words, please__ leave.'_

"Now that you mention it, I should be on my way. Will I see you at the ball tonight?"

_'Unfortunately,' she thought, plastering a smile on her lips. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He helped her to her feet._

"Then save me a dance. See you then!" He grinned and headed back to the castle. Kylie groaned and leaned against the tree.

_'That was strange…I didn't like that,' she confirmed to herself. __'It felt too strange.'_

Suddenly, Kylie let out a cry as she dropped back to the ground. Pain struck her head as an image pasted itself in her mind. _A room with two people talking. Another flash of pain as another image came about. __One of the two men stood up, facing Kylie. She gasped. The young man she just met! Kylie felt large, warm hands grasp her. She struggled, but didn't have the strength to move as images kept flashing through her mind. __A darkened room—it was late at night—with that man standing up—he fell to the floor, red magic surrounding him—the other man stood up—back turned towards Kylie—started laughing. She closed her eyes tight. "Stop it!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!" Blackness surrounded her as she fell into whatever was holding her up._

***

"Kylie," murmured the same voice as the man that she talked to before. "Com'mon, wake up."

Kylie opened her eyes, but then closed them again since the room seemed to spin around her. She cursed, not caring who heard.

"Kylie?" _'Stop calling my name!' she thought, getting angrier by the moment. She opened her eyes, seeing the brown haired man staring back at her._

"Where…? What the…"

"You're in my knight-master's room," he informed her, his strong voice seeming concerned. "Are you alright?"

Kylie shook her head no. "What happened?"

"You started hallucinating, and I heard you screaming so I came back and brought you here." She sat up, suddenly remembering those visions.

"Y—you…" she stammered, putting a hand to her sweat-soaked forehead. "No, I wasn't _hallucinating. I saw something! You were in this room with another person, and you fell, and--"_

He put a finger to her lips which quieted her immediately, something which had never been done before. "You need to sleep," he commented, his voice soothing her and calming her down. "I'll explain later."

Kylie nodded, but then realized what he had done and began to open her mouth to talk again. "Shh. Just sleep."

Kylie's eyelids began to drop, and she sank back into her pillow.

***

"Where is she?!" Aiden practically shouted, pacing back and forth outside a small bar/café which the inhabitants called "The Dome." The reason behind that name was that it was protected by listening spells and noble mage magic. The sole place in the country where spies, thieves and others could converse without being listened to. "The ball ended practically an hour ago! Do you think she's hurt?"

"Aiden, you've taught her everything you know. She's not vulnerable to anything, and you know that as well as I do," replied a woman who looked as though she was in her early twenties. She sighed and pushed her short black hair behind her ears. She was quite pretty, with her hair and eyes that seemed black as well. Her skin was a nice tan shade of olive, and she stood tall compared to Kylie's short height.

"Clara, do you think that maybe she _decided not to come?"_

"Aiden," Clara warned. "Do you really think so?"

"No," he admitted, running his fingers through his messed up hair. "I'm just worried." Clara got up from the table in which she was sitting at and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop worrying. You know she'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek. "It really is getting late, so I gotta be going. We'll have to find those traitors tomorrow, and I'm sure Ky will be here. 

"Alright," he agreed. "See you tomorrow."

***

Kylie slept without dreaming. She woke up, the man from the gardens asleep in a chair by her side. She checked the time by a watch on the room's walls. It chimed to midnight.

"The ball's over!" she cried out, throwing off her covers. "Aiden's gonna kill me!"

The man woke up with a start and grabbed her arm as she passed to go out the door. "Are you alright now?"

She stopped. _'He stood by me all night. I don't even know his name!' She nodded. "Yes. But why did you stay here? You could have left and gone to the ball."_

He smiled. "I couldn't just leave a pretty lady when she needed me."

_'Needed him?! I didn't need him! I could have done without him!' she thought, starting to anger. She stopped. He __did stay. It was at least worth her thanks. "Thank you."_

He nodded. "You're welcome."

She started to leave, but then turned around to face him. "M'lord, if I may ask, what's your name?"

"Karnen." She nodded.

"Thank you." She turned and walked out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks you guys for the reviews!

PunkPixie87 – Thank you!! ^_^ Yaaay, I feel so special! And thanks for all the praise, especially about the Kylie/Aiden interaction. I love writing with them in a scene together, it's so fun! (And hurry up on your story; I can't wait to read more!!)

Mystikat - *dances* Fun song! I love it! Thanks, I actually will continue this story which is unusual 'cause I usually go from idea to idea. ^^;


	3. Attack at the Palace

**_Authors Note:_**_ Time for another chapter. Wonderful, isn't it? On to chapter three, which took me forever to write on my lazy behalf! Don't worry for all the people who are looking for the romantic parts, I got some little fluff in there. It's not much, but you'll see~! *laughs evilly* ^_^ And this chapter might be a bit boring...I don't know, just read it and see for yourselves. Another point I have to bring up, I have school starting now so I won't be updating as much, even though I haven't been updating that often. I'm also working on another story called, "Black Tie," (Don't ask about the name just yet) and another story where I don't have a name for it yet. So it just might take me a bit to come out with chapters. But keep reviewing anyway, I love it! Oh, and I almost forgot…another reason that chapters are coming out slowly is because of school starting. Grrr! But I'll keep working on it! ^_^ Happy reading!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Me! But I do have to give credit to Tamora Pierce because she inspired me to write this._****

Chapter Three - Attack at the Palace

"Kylie! You scared the living daylights out of me!" shouted Aiden, pacing back and forth in her room. "You didn't show last night; didn't _inform _me just _one little bit_ that you wouldn't be there, when I'm stuck at that cursed Dome waiting every single minute! I thought something had happened to you!"

"Didn't know you cared so much," said Kylie, the corner of her stubborn mouth turning up in an awkward grin.

Aiden spun around, glaring at the girl. Kylie frowned. It was unusual to see good-humored Aiden so angry over one small slip on her part. "_What do you mean you didn't know?_ Damn it, Kylie! I've known you since you were eleven and I was only thirteen. I _brought_ you to this life, which I regret! I can't leave you alone for a minute!" Kylie began to open her mouth, but he continued. "You've done this to me before, plenty of times I might add, but you're lucky that Clara said—

"Clara...? _Clara!?"_ Kylie interrupted, her voice rising as she stood up off her bed. He had named the one thing that drove her crazy. It seemed to her that every time they had a…discussion…Clara's name turned up. "Clara has _absolutely nothing_ to do with this!"

"_She's_ the one who helped me to believe that you were alright—"

"Which you should of believed anyway! All you talk about now is Clara, Clara, _Clara!_" Kylie clenched her fists at her side. _'Don't do this to me Aiden. Not now!'_ she thought. "I know how you feel about her, and how she feels about you...but just because you _love_," she spat that word out in disgust, "each other, doesn't mean that I have to like her just as well! I never liked her, even from the beginning!"

Aiden's cheeks turned crimson. "I know you don't," he said quietly. "I was just worried, that's all."

Kylie was too angry to stop just there. "You don't need to be! I can fend for myself, I can take care of myself, and you know that just as well as I, or _Clara_ does!" She sighed and stormed out of her loom, stomping down the hall and leaving Aiden who sat on her bed and put his head in his hands.

***

"Clara, you didn't bring me any information from the past night, and the Prince's squire is the only one that stands in our way," roared a burly man with dark black hair and even blacker eyes. "I thought you were spying, not playing around!"

Clara ran a hand through her black hair and sighed. "They had a change of plans last night. Aiden's friend didn't show and I couldn't get at her. I don't think it's as easy as you think."

"Damn it! Clara, she's sixteen years old for Yutainen's sake," he cursed, naming the god of thieves and rogues. "Do you think she's going to be _that_ hard to kill?"

"My lord, she's already had at least five assassins come after her," she replied, trying with all her self-control to keep from shouting at the man that was hovering over her, despite her tall height. "That blasted thief knows what she's doing. Despite the fact that Aiden and I know she's a noble, she's kept under that assembly of thieves easily!"

"And how was she not found out?"

"By a name trade and a disguising spell. She goes under the name of Kye when she's in the dome."

"Well, I don't care how she keeps her identity secret, but she's the only one that can stop us! For some reason, _my_ power was stored within _her_. And it's _not_ going to stay that way, do you hear?"

"Yes my lord, I hear what you're saying."

"Then kill her…tonight at the ball."

"I will. Give me time."

***

"I _hate_ him sometimes!" Kylie thought aloud, pacing back and forth through the gardens. "Know-it-all. He does this to me all the time! I'm sixteen…know what I'm doing…he can't figure out that—"

"Here again?" asked a familiar voice. Kylie spun around and cursed under her breath.

"What are you, stalking me or something?" she spat, glaring at him.

Karnen held up his hands, as if to surrender. He winked at her and grinned widely. "I swear I'm not. You seem to like my hideout though, don't you?"

Kylie looked at him, questioning his words. "Hideout?"

He nodded and rested on the trunk of a tree. "Got to get out of squire work sometimes," he said, looking at her with a solemn face. She grinned at him.

"And I thought I was the only one who hated palace work."

"You don't seem like the normal ladies around here, who love anything involving the palace," he told her. "Not what I expected."

"What _did_ you expect," she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

He made a face, thinking. "The usual."

"Which is?"

"Someone who doesn't ask so many questions and isn't so curious," he replied, grinning. She raised an eyebrow and smiled herself. "So, why are you here anyway?"

She blushed. Her temper wasn't a topic she loved to discuss. "Um…" she stammered, which was unusual for her.

"Let me guess. Some boy broke your heart?" he asked with a wink, which made her blush fade.

She laughed. "Yeah, right! Like I would have that problem!"

He surprised her by gently putting his slender fingers under her chin and pulling her face up to look him in the eyes. "No, you would. Your face is too pretty to not be noticed." Kylie could feel her cheeks growing warmer as her face turned crimson yet again.

Karnen let her chin go, the expression on her face clearly stating how uncomfortable she was. "Are you going to the ball tonight?"

"No—" she started, but then remembered that she wasn't going with Aiden until after the ball, if she was going with him at all. Which Kylie highly doubted. "…Yeah. I think so."

"Go with me then." He ran his fingers though his hair nervously. "I mean...you don't _have_ to, but if you're going...I thought—"

"Sure," she replied, ending his stammering. "I'd really like to."

Karnen's face brightened up. "All right then, you'll meet me there before hand?"

Kylie nodded, then grinned. "As long as you don't bring your _usual_ ladies that aren't curious enough." He laughed.

"But it'll be such a disappointment if they don't come!"

Before they could say anything else, a voice came from nearer to the palace. "Karnen! I thought you were tending the horses!" He sighed.

"Duty calls; see you," he called, running off to the stables.

Kylie raised an eyebrow. ­_'Maybe social activities might be more interesting from now on,'_ she thought, a slow smile spreading onto her face.

***

"May I have this dance?" Karnen asked, a boyish smile spreading across his face as he held out his arm.

Kylie put on her most mocking blank court face and frowned, followed by her placing her arm lightly on his. "Another?" she drawled, yawning and making no emotion show on her face.

"Perfect imitation of most of the court, I must praise you for that."

"_Only _most?"

"Except you, and you are apart of the court if you haven't noticed."

Kylie shrugged. "'Tis a boring life, but we'll deal."

"I admire your bravery," he replied, trying to imitate her drawl. She curtsied and they began dancing.

Dancing with Karnen wasn't like the usual dancing that she did. Yes, the steps were the same, but it didn't seem as long-lived as the others seemed like. Instead, they were much shorter, and afterward, Kylie was left red-faced and breathless from all the movement. The two went to a table near the front and sat, talking.

Before they could get deep into conversation, Kylie stopped dead in the middle of a sentence. There was a crash, like a glass pane in a window breaking. An arrow pierced itself into the table, three inches from where she sat. A gasp of panic aroused from the guests around her. Another one went through the already smashed-through window and lunged itself at Karnen.

With a grunt, Kylie kicked along the floor and his feet came right out from under him. The arrow hit the floor a few paces back. "Everyone, out!" she heard him cry, along with the yells of others. More arrows came through, as a group of people dressed so no one could reveal their identity came through the main doorway. They unsheathed swords and looked around, as if looking for certain people. One of them, a very tall one, came up behind Karnen and raised his—or her—weapon. Kylie grabbed a long knife that was strapped to her leg under her dress and threw it. It landed squarely in the attackers chest.

Karnen blinked, and turned to see the person fallen, and dead at that. He flashed her a grin and ran off to help others who were in the same problem as he was a few moments ago.

It only took a few moments for Kylie to see what they were doing, that is, besides killing anyone they had in sight. She gripped her knife and turned around, seeing another attacker raising their sword. Kylie rolled her eyes and ducked the blow, barely missing it. She held up her knife, which was no matched for the long blade, and held it against the sword. She gasped as she saw determined amber eyes staring back at her under a mask.

She knew exactly who that was. Clara.

She turned down, letting her swipe over her head and then throwing the knife. It missed and went over her shoulder, hitting a wall. Clara swiped again but she ducked, but got nicked on the shoulder, which started to bleed all over her long gown. She cursed and held it gently with her other hand. There was nothing she really could do. She ducked under Clara's overstretched arm (with a curse word from Clara) and spun around, backing right into Karnen.

"Fancy meeting you here," he muttered, looking at her over his shoulder. Seeing her wound, he turned around quickly and turned her around as well. "What the…?"

"Don't worry 'bout it," she interrupted, starting to feel giddy from the loss of blood. "Go, I can help myself," she told him, and as if to show him she pulled out another knife, but a much shorter one.

"No, you're hurt—"

"I'm fine! Help the people that are defenseless!"

Seeing that there was no way to change her mind, he sighed and ran off to help them

Kylie smiled, satisfied and turned to resume to battle.

Before she could do anything else though, strong hands gripped her and turned her around. Karnen pressed his lips to hers sweetly and let her go before running off again. She gaped and pressed her trembling hand to her mouth, right before everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Was it a cliffhanger? Hehe, not really that exciting but I think you'll live till next chapter, which'll be up soon since I already started working on in. Now here's some answer reviews, thanks guys!!

PunkPixie87: Yay! I like more praises! I feel loved! Karnen…I don't like him so much either, sorry to say 'cause he's my own character! He must hate me right now! Aaah! But…yeah. I like Clara too, even though she's a bad guy…wait, did I spoil it for anyone? It's mighty obvious…but that's okay. Thanks for the original part! I'm trying to keep on the original stuff 'cause I hate to copy other people and I'm _trying_ to be creative. And as for what bands I like? Aah! TOO MANY. I'm really starting to like New Found Glory, Avril Lavigne, Blink, BRITNEY SPEARS who's my complete favorite (LOL just kidding! Got you there, didn't I?), Sum41, Pink, Jimmy Eat World, some of the stuff on the Road Rules CD, and I was listening to Green Day the other day (Ha! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) and they're punkish and it's fun. I like so many more but I can't remember them all. How 'bout you?

CoolBreeze: Thank you so much! I'm trying to keep with the story, but I'm a natural Leo and I skip from idea to idea. But I love writing this and I hope you enjoy the coming chapters!! And we'll see what happens between Aiden, Kylie and Karnen…hehe! That's the most fun part to write! ^_^

dragon queen: Hope it's villainous enough! (It's so fun making characters that are on the wrong, or what the nobles think wrong, side!) Thanks so much!!

Mystikat: Ha!! I remember that remark! (I'm touched…in the head!!) Every time I read, "I'm touched," I now think of that. And look, I mentioned you again! Yay! Now, isn't trouble fun? I love it! And more to come!

Loony: Thanks! I really don't know what is up with Karnen. I don't like how I portrayed him in the 2nd chapter, but I have NO idea what's the deal with him. ^^;

Stewbug: Yay! Meghan reviewed! I'm loved, and thanks so much! So, how did it end in your dreams? ^_^; Lol, I'm always up for future ideas!!

Which reminds me…people, if you have any suggestions or comments or creative IDEAS (I love and would love to hear them!), e-mail me at Soccer_Freak088@yahoo.com. But if you're giving me ideas, then please DO NOT use the review board thing. 'Cause then others will see them and I can't use it. What's going to happen is going to be a complete surprise!


	4. Visions and Theives

**_Authors Note:_**_ *sings* Four-four-four! I didn't expect to finish this 'cause of all the wretched homework that I had to do. On top of all that, I get home at 6:30 every night due to Volleyball practice, which isn't so bad 'cause of actually being active, which didn't happen at all during the summer. But still, school sucks so much! And they're all freakin' preppies! Aaaah! (Somebody really needs to save me from this school, I swear I hate it.) BTW, this chapter some people might like 'cause of a little fluff and stuff (Hehe, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) and it was wicked fun to write. ^_^ But it's a necessary to read anyway. Happy reading; hope you enjoy it!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Me! But I do have to give credit to Tamora Pierce because she inspired me to write this and she's the best! Now, only if she would hurry up and get Lady Knight out…then I'd be happy! (Two days and counting until that book hits Barnes & Noble!! Yes!!)_

****

**Chapter Four – Visions and Thieves**

A dark room… 

_A knife…_

_Clara…_

Karnen… 

Pain flooded Kylie's head as she tossed and turned in a bed she was lying in. Images filled her mind followed by flashes of light between each one.

A fireplace burning… The tall black-haired man… 

She woke with a start; beads of sweat lining her forehead. "Damn it," she swore, putting a long-fingered hand on her head. She tried to sit up, but groaned and laid back down. She could feel tears, not just from the pain but also from the moment when she knew that the battle still could be going on. _'Emotions,'_ she thought, blinking them back. _'Can't live with them, I swear.'_ Her mind raced back to the night—or what she thought seemed like a few hours ago—before. She touched her lips. _'Why'd Karnen do that…?'_ She thought, puzzled by the idea that anyone would want to kiss _her._ She didn't really mind though, it wasn't _bad_ or anything. It was just kind of—

A crash erupted from the corner of the room, interrupting her thoughts. Karnen stood there, running his fingers though his tousled hair and grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, did I wake you? I tripped—"

Kylie shook her head and tried to sit up again, but fell back down and clutched her shoulder that was burning madly. "I can't get up," she moaned, disappointed in the fact that everything she tried to do to sit up hurt horribly. "What happened?" She moved her pillows and sat despite her body's protest, wincing at her back.

He came to her side and pulled up a chair. "Well, you were brilliant," he remarked, grinning at her proudly as he sat. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Then why did everything go black? I'm not good if I find myself here with a feeling like I sat on pins and needles for days," she said, her voice tinted with a hint of sarcasm. "It seems I wasn't great if I'm here, and my shoulder hurts like hell."

He frowned. "Someone came from behind you and knocked you over the head with a chair. You fell on to a broken table, which cut up your skin just a bit." Kylie scowled. It didn't _seem_ like just a bit. "As for your shoulder…" He fingered the bandages gingerly on her shoulder. "A healer fixed it, but she said there'd be a little after-pain."

"And what happened after the wonderful fighter that I am got knocked out?"

"A few mages at the ball took it into their own hands. The rogue's behaved well after they were caught."

An image of Clara burst into her mind.

"Um…Caught? All of them?"

"No. A few got away. But the remainder will be hung later this month."

Kylie shivered. Hangings always got her nervous. What also made her shiver is the fact that she just _knew_ that Clara had escaped. Then another thought pierced her mind.

Aiden.

He would see her, no matter what. She could tell that he did have some feelings for her, and Clara seemed as though she returned his feelings. The last bit was what Kylie doubted the most. _'I have to find him, to warn him,'_ she thought, swinging her feet over the side of the bed despite the warning pain running through her body.

He gently pushed her towards the pillow. "No. You stay. I'm not having you out and hurting yourself again," he told her.

She hid any notion of pain in her face. "I need to go…I'll be back. I need to talk to somebody," she told him, putting her hand over his, which laid next to her.

"Then let me come with you."

Kylie opened her mouth to refuse rudely and blunt, but decided against it. There was no possible way he could come and meet the rogues she dealt with. A noble…in the dome? She couldn't picture that, let alone noble tailing along with her to Aiden's house if he couldn't be found there.

"I'll be right back," she promised, getting up. She almost tumbled over because of her back and light-headedness, but kept her ground and forced a smile.

"Kylie…" he began.

"No," she said.

Karnen shook his head. "You're hurt. I can't let you go by yourself—"

Kylie was already up and smoothing out her dress. He stood up and put a hand on her arm, causing her to look up at him.

"No," she repeated. "Don't worry anymore. I'll be right back."

"I can't let you—"

She cut him off by standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. He kissed her back, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. They broke apart, their breaths ragged. Karnen cupped a hand around her cheek. "You're hurt. You know I won't let you."

"And you know I can take care of myself," she said. Kylie took his hand off her cheek, squeezed it tight once, and rushed out the door.

Karnen blew his hair out of his eyes and fell, exasperated, onto his bed. The only thing he could do now was wait.

***

Kylie excited the palace and ran off into the city as fast as she could with her present state, murmuring words to make her freckles disappear, her hair and eyes to change, and her skin to become a bit lighter from their normal tan. Luckily, she had time to run to her room and change into her normal breeches and shirt before she would come. That cloak wouldn't be useful if she had to move around quickly. Kylie walked to the dome and threw open the door. Faces stared at her as if she was an alien, then they returned to their card games, conversation and hourly threats. Kylie made her way through, and then stepped through the doors to the kitchen. Clara was waiting for her there, playing with her belt-knife.

"Nice of you to visit. Looking for Aiden?" She balanced the hilt of the knife on one finger and jumped off the counter she was sitting on.

"Get out of my way," Kylie growled, clenching her fists behind her back where the tall girl couldn't see them.

"He's not here, stop your shouting Kye. I didn't do a thing to you."

Kylie made a face at her. '_At least she doesn't know that I'm the person she tried to _kill_ last night.'_ She thought for a second. _'I think.'_

"Then where is he?" she spat. Talking nice wasn't going to help her at a time like this.

"What's the hurry? Kye, we didn't get off on the right foot." Clara flashed her a huge smile. Kylie growled. _'Why does she keep using my name?' _she thought, annoyed. "I mean it! Why can't we just get along?"

"'Cause. Now where's Aiden?!"

"Why does it matter? What do you have to tell him that can't wait?" Kylie saw a smirk appear at the corner of her lips. "Gonna tell on me for last night?"

Kylie held back the temptation to smack her right across her grinning face and crossed her arms in front of her. She winced as she moved her unwilling shoulder. "Maybe."

"I wouldn't say that, _Kye_. I wouldn't say that at all."

"I can _say_ whatever I _want_ to say," Kylie turned on her heels and started to walk out. _'It's as simple as that.'_

Before she could disappear out the door, she felt something hard hit her shoulder. It was unbearable. Kylie groaned and dropped to the floor, her bandages under her cloak starting to come unwrapped. "Cheater," she whispered, too weak to yell it out. "Real fighters wouldn't come at me from behind."

"What'd you say, scum?" asked Clara, picking her up by her shirt.

Kylie winced. "Coward," she said louder, following by spitting at her in the face.

"I wouldn't say that." Clara kneed her in the stomach. Kylie gasped out for air, plainly trying to say something. Her fingers groped for Clara's to do anything to make her let go. Before she could reach them, Clara dropped her. Kylie cursed, panting for breath as she tried to get up from the hard floor. "Bitch," Clara sneered, picking up the knife off the ground. Kylie could see that she had thrown the hilt of it at her injury before, why else would it be on the floor? "The only useful reason of you, _Kylie_, is those visions you have."

Kylie's jaw dropped. "—What?" she gasped.

"The only reason you have them is because my lord accidentally gave them to you. You think you're suddenly special now that you have them?" she quipped, kneeling down beside her.

_'Visions?!'_ Kylie thought frantically. _'That's what she wants? Those cursed dreams?!'_ Kylie mustered some moister in her dry mouth and spat at her feet.

"My, my. I thought you were quite a lady back there at the ball."

Kylie cursed again. She came up with every last bit of energy she had and kicked across the floor at Clara's feet. Clara fell with a yell. Kylie then kicked over a near by table which landed on top of her, then muttered a few more words. She disappeared before Clara could get up.

***

Kylie appeared in front of Aiden's house, shivering from coldness and weakness at the door. She rapped her knuckles on it and clutched her shoulder.

Kylie tightened the hold on her throbbing shoulder and looked around the small house that was in a hidden part of town that not very many people visited. She rapped on the door again. Kylie's magical appearance then started to fade, revealing her true identity—but it didn't matter since it was safe to look like herself here.

Aiden opened the door and pulled her in, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing? You not using the disguising spell!"

"I know, but it's not like anyone would see me anyway," she said quietly, wincing and clutching her shoulder. "I can't use anymore of my magic either.

"And you're hurt!" He pushed her over to a couch and set her down gently. "What happened? You look like you got trampled on by a horse, a stampede for that matter!"

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is! Did you see the healer?"

"Yes! Well…earlier…but that's not why I'm here!"

"I'm serious Kylie, what happened?"

"I'll explain in a minute," she snapped, clearly not in the mood to converse about her injuries.

"And…" she looked at her feet, knowing that she hated doing what she had to do next. "I had to say something." Aiden gave her a quizzical look. "I'm—" she started, pausing. She cleared her throat and wet suddenly dry lips. "Sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I just got a bit sick that night and couldn't come…I'll explain that later." The words brought the horrible visions back to mind.

Aiden looked at her, surprised. Finally a slow grin spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, but let her go just as suddenly as he had started as she groaned from the pain. "I'm surprised. I don't believe I've ever heard you say that," he remarked.

Kylie made a face. "Oh be quiet." She remembered why she was there. "Oh!" she gasped, "Yesterday! There was a ball…and…" she stopped herself. She couldn't just blurt out about Clara, why didn't she see that before?

Aiden raised one eyebrow, a gift only Kylie and him could do. "And?"

Kylie swallowed hard. "Can you sit for a minute? There's something else."

He nodded and sat down next to her.

"There was a ball last night, and obviously I went… and there was an attack."

"A what?"

She stared down at her lap, going over what she had to say. What had happened to her where she started actually _thinking_ before she spoke? It wasn't natural! She leaned her head back. This took too much energy, especially when her magic was just about drained.

"Attack…sort of. There were men," she remembered Clara, "and women who came in and started fighting. It was strange—"

"Recognize anybody?" he asked, his face showing his worry for her.

"Yeah…that's what I was getting to."

"And?"

"Clara!" she blurted out, sitting bolt upright despite her body's protest. "She was there—she tried to kill me! And when I went looking for you, she tried to again!"

"What?!"

"She did!" Suddenly Kylie felt as though she was five years old, and pointing an accusing finger at another child for biting.

Aiden put a hand to his forehead. "I don't understand. What exactly happened?"

Kylie explained everything about that battle—that is, everything except what happened between her and Karnen.

Aiden had another question though. "Why were you at the ball in the first place? I know you hate those, and you don't have to attend every one of them."

Kylie's face reddened. "Um—" she started, tugging at one of her earlobes.

"Oh, come out with it. I know you do this," he imitated her pulling at her ears," when you're embarrassed."

Kylie blew her hair out of her eyes. "Alright, fine. I was asked to go with somebody."

Aiden looked at her strangely. "A _noble_," he said with disgust.

"Yeah…I know! But he's…different!" she stuttered, failing to look him in the eyes.

"That doesn't sound like you."

She looked up at him, and instead of the disgust and look he had in his eyes when protective, she saw a small flash of sadness and longing. Kylie's heart skipped a beat, and then he blinked and it was gone. Kylie closed her eyes for a minute. Her shoulder wasn't getting any better, and the confusion of her feeling as though she missed something important didn't help one bit.

"Here," he said, reaching a hand towards her shoulder. His fingertips glowed with blue magic.

She pushed it away. "No," she murmured. "It drains you when you heal."

"Think I give a damn?!"

She shook her head. "No, but I don't care anyway." Suddenly, she felt the same pain she felt earlier, when the visions came. She cursed and put her hands to her throbbing forehead.

"What's wrong?" she heard Aiden ask franticly, although it sounded to her as though he was miles away due to her heartbeat throbbing in her ears.

The same room as before flashed in front of her eyes. She could see the black-haired man just as before. Kylie gasped and slid off the couch and onto her knees, clutching her head in her trembling fingertips. Karnen flashed in front of her…the next picture came, but more quickly disappeared than the rest.

Clara held a knife to his throat, and slit it.

The vision was over and Kylie found herself in Aiden's arms, him shaking her.

"Kylie! Kylie!" he shouted, shaking her even more. "Com'mon! Don't do this!" He cursed, but then stared at her wide-eyed as she stirred.

"We have to go," she whispered. "To the palace." The place where it was suddenly was pictured in her mind, as if someone told her previously.

"You're weak," he said. "You're not in the condition to leave." Kylie had to smile. He sounded just like Karnen before she left.

"Please…Something's going to happen! I had…a vision. Just hear me out for a second!" she moaned, her shoulder sending jolts of pain up her neck and down through her stomach and arms. She felt a cooling touch glide over her, as she saw Aiden concentrating on her shoulder, magic pumping through his fingers. Kylie pulled his hand away. "Stop. I feel better now," she promised, the feeling of his magic slightly bring her some strength and her voice sounding stronger.

He nodded. "If you say so, I trust you."

Kylie grinned. "I was hoping you would. Get your weapons."

*****************************************************************************************

Awwww…. *sniffs* Only two reviews for poor me to respond to! That's okay, I love the readers that I do have and that review 'cause they're so nice! Thanks guys!

**punkpixie87:** I love the Irish music too, but I didn't put them down 'cause I didn't know their name or anything (I rarely know the names of the bands, I just listen to the song and go, "Wow! Great song!"). And oh yes I know, it _has_ been forever since I posted!! I'm going to try to get one out a week, since it's hard to on weekdays because of school. I still like Clara even though she's evil (although I don't like that her and Aiden, who _is_ being a poor lost soul I might add, are together), but I'm going to have to do something with her, Kylie, Karnen and Aiden. That'll be fun to do! Plus, I'm _dying_ to tell you who Kylie's gonna end up with, but I'm not going to spoil it yet. Aaaaaah! I wanna tell everyone! 

Ooh and also, I love making readers go crazy with plots! It's so much fun! Mawahahaha! *laughs evilly*

**Larzdinn:** Yay! A new reviewer! I'm so happy! And thanks for coming across this story, I'm happy people are seeing it and reading it even though the summary isn't the best! And thanks soo much (So many times I gotta say thank you, I love all the people who review!! ^_^), I'm trying to keep the story exciting. And sorry about the cliffie! I couldn't resist doing a story without at least one! (BTW: I absolutely know what you mean about school. I think my teachers are seriously trying to kill us students by boring us or something. The anguish!)

-Your wonderful and simply talented (Haha! I wish!) writer-

The Punkish Princess

The Last Author's Note (I promise!):

*****See that little button right below? The little blueish-gray button? Yeah, that one that says, "Click here to submit review." Click that! If you do, I'll give you my undying love and devotion! ^_^; Please?*****


	5. Note from the Author

I have reasons for not posting, really! You see, school and everything's putting writing on leave at the moment, so everything of mine (mainly futuristic stories that you have no idea about…yet. ^_^) is temporarily put on hold. So just wait, and I'll have the next chapter and two new stories out soon!

Also, I have another excuse. There's volleyball practice (We won our first game!) and I've been sick for the past week.

There! I had to write something to excuse myself…so there! I'll replace this with Chapter Five soon enough!

Love and Cheerios,

Punk Princess


End file.
